betrayal from the heart
by chronicles story
Summary: ash got a betrayal from the heart from his best friend's but not all of them
1. the betrayal

**yo friend's fanfiction im back with a ****common topic a ash betrayal story i thought i would try it out with my new story betrayal from the heart i hope you like it bye now.**

* * *

**age's**

**ash 16**

**brock 19**

**paul 17**

**gary 16**

**may 15**

**max 11**

**dawn 15**

**misty 17**

**clemont 17**

**bonnie 9**

* * *

AND THE WINNER IS ALAIN yelled the ref.

*sigh* i lost again but hey second is not to bad said ash out of breath.

you did good ash i thought i was going to lose said ash's rival alain.

thank's alain said ash.

* * *

in twinleaf town

* * *

WHAT ASH LOSSED AGAIN yelled ash's friend dawn.

* * *

in petalburg city

* * *

ASH LOSSED said a shocked max.

hmph no surprise said may.

* * *

in cerulean city

* * *

NO WAY I THOUGHT ASH GOING TO WIN yelled misty.

* * *

in boulder city

* * *

alright ash second place said a very happy brock the pokemon doctor.

* * *

in indigo plateau

* * *

hmph ash got second place im inpressed said paul.

* * *

in pallet town

* * *

alright ash second place hey gramp's ash second said gary.

wow really that's amazing said pof oak.

* * *

back with ash's kalos friend's

* * *

ash lost really said serena.

come on second is hard to get said clemont.

yeah that's hard said clemont little sister bonnie.

oh here he come's said clemont.

oh ok said serena.

hey ash called out bonnie.

huh oh hey guy's said ash.

you did great out there ash said clemont.

thank's said ash rubbing the back of his head.

ash ketchum you have a call said nurse joy.

oh ill be right back said ash.

ash pick up the call and it was ash best friend of all time.

oh hey brocko said ash.

hey ash good job out there second place not bad said brock.

hey thank's said ash.

so ash im getting everyone together for a party for your ranking said brock with a smile his face.

wow really when asked ash.

1 week you better be there said brock.

of course i'll be their said ash.

good see you then bye said brock.

yeah bye said ash with a smile.

so ash who was that asked clemont.

oh my friend brock he was telling me that he was getting all my friend together said ash.

oh cool said clemont.

hey how bout you come with me suggested ash.

sure why not said clemont.

alright it's in one week said ash.

ok i do love a good party said serena.

alright we should get ready said ash.

yeah they all said.

* * *

1 week later

* * *

alright is that everyone asked brock.

uh paul's not here said max.

oh right he should be he-

im here said paul as he ran in brock's house.

oh here he is said brock.

knock knock when't the door.

that's him everyone hide said brock.

huh it's unlocked said ash.

guy's asked ash.

surprise yelled everyone.

*gasp* there you are said a surprised ash.

* * *

after everyone said hi

* * *

everyone started whispering

uh what they whispering about asked ash.

uh i don' know said gary.

hey paul do you know asked ash.

nope answered paul.

and then they stopped

ash can we talk said may.

uh sure said ash.

ash we think think said may.

well what is it asked ash.

ash you should stop trying to be a pokemon master like what does that even mean said misty.

ash started laughing because he thought it was a joke.

no one else laughed.

wait your not joking said ash.

no ash were not joking said may.

your a disappointed to your mom ash said tracey.

and you almost killed Diantha said serena.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASSHOLE'S TALKING ABOUT Yelled paul.

huh what do you what asked iris.

TO SHUT YOUR BITCH ASS MOUTH yelled paul.

yo paul what you yelling about asked gary.

THESE BITCH'S ARE SPITING LIE'S Yelled paul.

what do you mean asked brock.

GO ON SAY IT AGAIN demanded paul.

fine ash 1 suck's at being a trainer said may.

2 ash tryed to to take diantha title so he thought to kill her was right thing to do said serena.

3 ash is a disappointed to his past mother said misty.

HOW DARE YOU BRING ASH'S MOM IN THIS Yelled paul.

yeah that's a low blow said gary.

ASH IS THE OPPOSITE OF A BAD TRAINER HE HELP ME BECOME THE TRAINER NO THE MAN I AM TODAY AND TALKING SHIT ABOUT HIM IS LIKE TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME Yelled paul.

and then they all started to yelled at each other and then they all heard laughter.

ha ha ha ha ha ha ash started to laugh like a mad man.

you scum make me laugh ha ha ha ha me kill diantha ha ha laughed ash.

if anyone is a disappointed it's you all Yelled ash.

huh what was that asked may.

I don't have time for a stupid BITCH like you now don't you have to make money who will it me tonight a 14 year old or a 55 year old's asked ash.

*gasp* your little said may.

now if you could please FUCK OFF THAT would be nice said ash running away.

ash wait said gary and brock.

im coming to said paul but as he left he gave everyone who betrayed ash the middle finger.

hey let us pass said a mad gary.

i'll let you pass if you beat me said the stupid trainer.

i'll battle him said paul.

paul thank's said brock.

yeah no problem go get ash said paul.

right let's go gary said brock.

garchomp yelled the land shark looking pokemon.

damn it said gary.

you go on gary i'll deal with this garchomp said brock.

hmph thank's said gary.

no problem go get him said brock.

right said gary running away.

ash ash where are you called out gary.

huh oh there you are said gary looking at ash fliping around a dagger that gary recognize.

ash what are you doing asked gary.

no reply.

*sigh* ash i know it hurt's but i know it will make you stronger said gary with a smile trying to get his friend back.

yeah thank's gary said ash.

im going to leave said ash.

wait ash just know one thing that paul and brock and i are all on your team said gary.

yeah thank's bye said ash.

*sigh* oh ash said gary.

* * *

**so that the end of the 1st chapter of betrayal from the heart i hoped you like it bye friend's**


	2. the new Ash! but still the same Ash?

**yo friend's of FanFiction im back with a new chapter of ****betrayal from the heart i hope you like it bye and enjoy**

**i don't own pokemon**

* * *

wait ash just know one thing that Paul and Brock and i are all on your team said Gary.

yeah thank's bye said ash.

*sigh* oh ash said Gary.

* * *

with Gary 5 year's later

* * *

*gasp* damn that same dream again said Gary getting out of his bed.

yo said Paul.

huh oh hey said Gary.

hi Gary said Brock.

hi so are we almost there asked Gary.

huh oh yeah we are said Paul.

*sigh* good said gary.

so gary ready to see everyone again asked Brock.

oh yeah i just hope they changed said Gary.

how bout you Paul asked Brock.

huh oh i guess said Paul.

i know Paul happy to see dawn joked Gary.

SHUT UP yelled Paul.

oh Paul im soooooo sorry please forgive me joked Gary impersonating dawn.

im going to kill you said a angry Paul.

hahahahahaha laughed Gary as he was getting chased by Paul.

get here you ass said Paul.

ah nothing ever changed said Brock.

* * *

with ?

* * *

charizard use flare blitz called out a cold voice.

pikachu use volt tackle said the sad voice.

they both collided no one won

agh hmph you did good you two the cold voice said returning his charizard and his pikachu when't to lie down.

alright let's go lucario said the cold voice tossing the pokeball.

alright lucario let's see how much stronger you got said the cold voice with a sly smile.

and lucario used bone rush and his master pull out a sword from his side (like roy from fe binding blade)

his sword had battle scar's on it but it was a clean silver 11 inch katana with a black hand guard and a red grip.

you ready lucario asked the cold voice but he sounded a little bit happier.

yes said his lucario but to pikachu he just said lu.

alright said lucario's master as he was running at him.

the sword and bone collided it when't on for 1 min but then the sword won the clash but lucario dodged the sword and then hit his master with a aura sphere.

hey i said that was cheating said the man but from the hit of the aura sphere his hood fell back to show a handsome 21 year old man with jet black hair with brown eye's and he's wearing a red shirt with a black cloak with a hood and he had dark blue jean's with a black and red belt that held his pokeball's and a sheath that held his sword is also on that belt.

sorry master said lucario.

hey it's alright and call me ash no master ok said ash.

ok ash said lucario with a smile.

* * *

with the boy's

* * *

so Brock how many more day left asked Gary.

two more day's said Brock.

oh boy can't wait for the author to do a time skip said Paul.

* * *

see it's happening yelled Paul.

* * *

2 day's later

* * *

hey guy yelled Dawn running to Paul arm's.

as they hugged Gary was making kissing sound's and paul was giving the stare that said im going to kill you.

hey Brock said May.

oh hi May said Brock.

hey guy's ill be right back said Gary as he was checking his phone.

ok so you at the poke hotel said Brock.

yeah bye said Gary.

* * *

with Gary in a allyway

* * *

on Gary phone he has a text from ASH it said is this is Gary oak.

yes it is is this really you Ash responed Gary.

yeah it is i what to know if your at the world pokemon cup tournament asked ash.

yeah i am responed Gary.

ok bye said ash.

wait are we going to see each other asked Gary.

yeah bye said ash.

ok i should head back said Gary.

* * *

with everyone

* * *

so Paul how have you been asked Dawn.

oh good how bout you said Paul.

i been good i beat a grand festival responed Dawn.

wow that's great said Paul.

hey guy's sorry something came up said Gary.

it's ok said Misty.

hey do you know Gary oak asked a man.

huh oh yeah Gary you know this guy asked Brock.

uh said Gary.

but then Gary got a text saying that the man in front of him is in fact Ash ketchum.

uh oh yeah WHAT'S UP asked Gary clearly saying what the hell are you doing here.

is this a friend Gary asked may.

huh oh yeah he is said Gary.

what's his name asked May.

uh his name is uh said Gary.

but ash but in and said red inari said ash no red. (get it inari)

oh well nice to meet you red said may.

yeah said red.

so uh red do you want to come with me asked Gary.

uh sure said Red.

and with that they ran off.

so red uh said Paul.

what's that Paul asked Brock.

oh nothing i'll be back said Paul.

ok bye said Brock.

* * *

with Red and Gary

* * *

so Ash red inari huh asked Gary.

Red is my dad's name and inari is from a game answered Red.

oh ok WAIT YOUR DAD Yelled Gary.

yeah i meet him on top of m.t silver said Red.

oh ok so Ash what are you doing here asked Gary.

there's info that GRAMP'S is here said Red.

who asked Gary.

you know GRAMP'S said Red.

uh no i don't know said Gary.

*sigh* rainbow rocket said Red in defeat.

oh why did you not say that said Gary.

*sigh* i don't know said Red.

so Ash are you going to enter the tournament asked Gary.

yeah i am so i guess you are going to enter with him said Red looking at a hidden person.

you got me said the person.

wait Paul oh no said Gary.

so are you really Ash asked Paul.

uh no oh no he's not said Gary but he got cut of by Red.

yes i'm Ash good to see you again Paul said Red.

hmph right back at you said Paul.

so Paul are you going to enter the tournament to asked Red.

yeah I am answered Paul.

hmph don't lose to early I what to battle you said Red.

ha right back at you inari said Paul with a shit eating grin on his face.

don't you dare call me that said Red.

ha ha ah ha laughed a running away Paul.

hmph he has not changed to much said Gary.

* * *

with everyone else at the poke hotel

* * *

hey where's Gary and Paul asked May.

huh oh i don't know answered Brock.

well we should go to bed said Dawn.

yeah your right said Max.

well goodnight said everyone.

* * *

**that's the end of chapter 2 of ****betrayal from the heart now tell me do you what to see chapter 3 of this story or chapter 6 of ****tbkoa i ****abbreviated the title of the broken king of aura (see how long that is) i'll make a poll ok bye now friend's.**


	3. enter makoto

**yo friend's what's up so i'm back with a chapter of ****betrayal from the heart i hope you like it bye now.**

* * *

*yawn* *sigh* good morning Paul said Gary with a yawn.

oh hey replied Paul.

so Brock asleep asked Gary.

uh yeah he is said Paul.

let's go outside and talk said Gary.

hmph sure replied Paul.

* * *

so were outside what you want to talk about asked Paul.

uh Ash responded Gary.

oh right well what about him asked Paul.

you heard him he trying to take down rainbow rocket by himself said Gary.

yeah he did say that but we can't really do any thing about it said Paul.

we can try to help said Gary.

*sigh* maybe said Paul.

yeah maybe said Gary.

* * *

with A-red i mean

* * *

hmph *sigh* those sound's came from Red Inari.

what's wrong master asked Lucario.

one don't call me master i don't like it and two it's that ALL my old friend's are here said Red but when he said "friend's" he was being sarcastic.

oh so that's your problem said Lucario.

*sigh* it's for the mission said Red.

right Ash said Lucario.

no not Ash Red now Red Inari said Red.

ok Red let's do are mission said Lucario.

* * *

one hour later at the pokemon tournament

* * *

so is a-RED here asked Paul as he saw May and Dawn run at them.

huh oh yeah he should be replied Gary.

hey guy's said May.

hi Paul said Dawn as she hugged him and once again Gary made fun of him with kissing sound's.

soooooo what are you two doing here asked Gary.

to cheer you guy's on duh answered May.

oh ok said Paul.

well good luck out there said Dawn as May and dawn walked away.

so Paul get's a boner over Dawn said Red.

ahh ASH YOU SCARED US yelled Paul.

oh and yeah he does said Gary.

i do not said Paul.

oh by the way you entering Ash asked Paul.

oh yeah i am and im going to win answered Red.

hmph think not im going to win said Paul.

hmph Paul please i beat you when i was weak you really think you can beat ME now said Red.

well im way better now then back in the day so don't underestimate me got it said Paul.

hmph yeah yeah said Red.

guy's shut up there going to reveal who's battling who said Gary.

oh said Paul and Red as they looked up at the big tv screen and on that tv screen showed that Gary was battling someone named james east.

damn i want to battle Paul said Gary.

maybe next time said Paul as he looked at the tv again to see that he was battling max maple.

hmph i don't want to crush the kid but this is a world cup sooooo i don't care said Paul with a smile on his face.

and then Red looked up to see he was battling the Sinnoh champ Cynthia.

hmph a champ perfect said Red with a smile of a mad man.

well im out you guy's coming asked Red.

huh oh well there's one more person we what to see said Gary.

huh who asked Red.

Makoto Aki vs Brock Harrison said the REF.

so Brock's fighting Makoto that will be good said Paul.

huh who's makoto asked Red.

huh oh yeah he's a friend of may's and we all got to know him he's cool answered Gary.

oh ok oh and one more thing i did not know that Brock battled said Red.

oh yeah he's back in to battling now we don't know why said Paul.

hmph ok see yea said Red as he walk away.

yeah bye said Paul.

* * *

the next day

* * *

hey you up there get down here said a officer jenny.

*sigh* what is it now said Red getting mad.

you can not sleep there said jenny as she was pointing at the hill Red was sleeping on.

*sigh* why said Red grabbing his stuff and walked away.

thank you sir said jenny.

yeah whatever see yea jenny said Red.

damn now i don't have a place to sleep said Red.

hmm oh HEY ASH called out Gary.

huh oh hey Gary.

so Ash what are you doing asked Gary.

try to find a place to sleep said Red.

huh why asked Gary.

because bitch jenny kick me off my hill answered Red.

oh ok then said Gary.

soo A- but Gary got cut off by May saying hey guys that's Gary and uh Red right.

yeah it is HEY GARY RED CAME HERE called Brock.

well bye said Red as he walked away.

hey your not leaving said Gary as he grabbed Reds arm.

hi Gary Red what are you two doing asked May.

uh nothing said Gary.

oh ok so Red your battling the Sinnoh champ Cynthia right asked Misty.

Red did not respond.

uh he's a little shy said Gary as he hit Red with his elbow.

argh yeah i am it's not that big of a deal it won't be the first champ i beat boosted Red.

wow really said a new voice.

huh who's there said Red.

oh did i scare you Red inari said the voice again.

how do you know my name asked Red.

because i know ever thing a-but the got cut off by May saying Makoto i know that you stop it.

*sigh* you got me said the voice that was Makoto Aki.

so your Makoto Aki said Red.

huh yes i am nice to meet you said Makoto as he put hi hand out for a hand shake but it never came.

oh don't what to shake hand's whatever said Makoto.

MAKOTO HOW ARE YOU yelled May.

MAY IM GOOD YOU yelled Makoto.

but something no one saw coming is that they kiss.

WHAT yelled Dawn.

holy shit said Paul.

wow said Gary.

oook said Misty

*sigh* i won't tell dad said Max.

hmph said Clemont.

cute said Bonnie

what what is everone so surprise about i saw May and Makoto make out last night i thought we all new about this said Red as he was pointing at May and Makoto.

wait how do you know about that asked a blushing May.

well you did it on my stump MY STUMP for arceus sake said Red.

i did not know that stump was claimed said Makoto.

well it was and i what 100 buck for renting my stump demanded Red.

*sigh* fine said Makoto as he gave Red the money.

thank's now think twice before kissing on a stump ok said Red.

yeah yeah said May.

so Red your sleeping on a stump asked Brock.

i was now im not answered Red.

WAIT IT WAS NOT EVEN YOUR STUMP yelled Makoto.

you can sleep with me if you what asked Gary.

hmph just you and Paul ok answered Red.

alright said Gary.

* * *

at the poke motel after dinner

* * *

well here we are you new stump said Gary.

hmph it's nice thank's said Red.

hey no problem,so Ash you what to talk about anything said Paul.

yeah May replaced me huh said a angry Red.

* * *

**well that's all folk's i hope you liked it this is part of a ****double update with tbkoa so yeah i hope you like it and bye friend's btw makoto aki is just my oc he look's like makoto yuki from p3 but he's has a white shirt and a red coat over it oh the red coat is open and black pant's. now bye**


	4. why Brock huh

**well im back with a new chapter of ****betrayal from the heart i hope you guy's like it bye.**

* * *

at the poke motel after dinner

* * *

well here we are you new stump said Gary.

hmph it's nice thank's said Red.

hey no problem,so Ash you what to talk about anything said Paul.

yeah May replaced me huh said a angry Red.

wha what said Gary.

dude you didn't even try said Paul.

yeah she can't replace you we you never try to ask her out said Gary.

well that's where your wrong i did try "to ask her out" said Red.

wow really well tell us said Paul.

hmph fine it start back in hoenn said Red.

* * *

flash back 7 year's ago

* * *

so Ash you going to tell her asked Brock.

yeah today said a 14 year old Ash.

well good luck said Brock.

thank's said Ash as he walk to where May was.

all right today's the day im going to ask May on a date said Ash talking to himself.

huh there she is said Ash as he was looking at her.

well here i go said Ash.

HEY MAY CAN WE TALK called out Ash.

huh sure said May.

what is it asked May.

well you see would you like to go on a date with me said Ash.

huh said May but then she smiled and laughed.

ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha me go on a date with you ha ha ha ha your so funny Ash said May.

y-y-yeah i was a joke ha ha ha said Ash as his heart was hurting.

well Ash let's have lunch ok said May.

y-y-y-yeah let's go said a very sad Ash.

i'll be right there said Ash as he walk away.

ok bye said May.

hey hey there's my man how did it go asked Brock.

awful she thought it was a joke said ash still sad.

w-what wow i didn't know May was a bitch said Brock sad for his best friend.

here how bout i make my good old cheer up soup huh asked Brock.

yeah i'd like that said Ash.

aw right let's do this said Brock.

yeah let's buddy said Ash running with his best human no best friend.

* * *

back to the present

* * *

wow said Paul.

well im sorry said Gary.

hmph nothing you guy's could do im just happy Brock was there i miss him said Red not realizing what he just said.

really you miss Brock said Gary.

huh shit i said that out loud said Red.

yup answered Paul.

*sigh* i know you guy's won't drop it yeah i do miss Brock said Red.

hmph he did nothing wrong i hope you know said Paul.

*sigh* yeah i know said Red.

huh said Paul and Gary.

* * *

in the morning at the tournament

* * *

so this is it round one of the pokemon world cup hmph im ready said Red.

yeah me to Ash said Paul.

let give it are all said Gary.

yeah let us start the game said Red.

OK ROUND ONE HAS STARTED said the ref.

THE FIRST MATCH WILL BE...THE RED VS THE SINNOH CHAMP CYNTHIA.

alright your up first Ash good luck said Paul.

hmph i don't need luck said Red with a smirk.

so your Red huh said Cynthia.

yup that me said Red.

well prepare to lose said Cynthia.

well you should be to said Red.

AND START yelled the ref.

go spiritomb yelled Cynthia.

hmph go charizard said Red.

lady's first said Red.

hm thank's spirtomb dark pulse said Cynthia.

hmph flamethrower said Red.

the flamethrower over powered the dark pulse easy.

oh no spirtomb said Cynthia.

charizard flare blitz said Red.

WHAT NO SPIRTOMB yelled Cynthia.

the flare blitz made contact.

AND SPIRTOMB IS OUT yelled the ref.

w-what how asked Cynthia.

Red will you keep charizard out asked the ref.

hmmmm yeah answered Red.

ok Cynthia send out you next pokemon said the ref.

o-ok go lucario said Cynthia.

really lucario im a fire type said Red.

hmph lucario aura sphere said Cynthia.

*sigh* fly up said Red.

now dragon rush said Red.

what said Cynthia.

the dragon rush hit dead on.

now flame thrower said Red.

luuuuuuuuuuuuu cryed lucario.

lucario yelled Cynthia.

it's over,more power carizard said Red.

return lucario said Cynthia.

how could you do that to a pokemon said Cyntina.

hmph sometime's you have to be ruthless it win said Red.

w-what said Cynthia.

* * *

3 min's later

* * *

and the winner is RED yelled the ref.

how said Cynthia.

that was a good match me and charizard had to go all out said Red with a smile on his face.

w-what said Cynthia.

it was a good match oh and by the way the whole ruthless thing was a joke ok said Red picking up Cynthia by the hand.

y-yeah it was a good match said Cynthia.

now that's a nice thing see said the ref.

so ash really didn't change to much huh said Gary.

yeah said Paul.

alright the next match is between Brock and Makoto yelled the ref.

alright Brock im not going to hold back ok said Makoto.

hmph im not ether so watch out said Brock.

alright Brock are you ready asked the ref.

yeah said Brock.

are you Makoto asked the ref.

yes im ready answered Makoto.

OK BEGIN yelled the ref.

alright go steelix yelled Brock.

hmph go Vaporeon said Makoto.

vaporeon surf said Makoto.

steelix iron defense called Brock.

and steelix tuffed the surf.

hmph steelix giga impact yelled Brock.

oh no vaporeon yelled Makoto.

the giga impact made contact.

come on vaporeon said Makoto.

vap said Vaporeon as he got up.

alright now use hydro pump said Makoto.

steelix yelled Brock.

the hydro pump made contact.

hey what's that said the ref.

huh ahhhhh said Brock as he was hit with a powerful blast that sent he flying.

BROCK yelled everyone even Red.

they all ran to him hey are you alright said Gary.

agh damn what was that asked Brock.

i don't know said Paul.

*sigh* is all Brock got out before he past out from the pain.

the ref called a doctor and everyone try to wake up Brock well not Red that ship hmph what does GRAMPS have with Brock Red asked him self.

* * *

**that's all folk's i hoped you enjoyed it bye now friend's of fanfiction**


	5. red's story

**well hi friend's of fanfiction im back with chapter 5 of ****betrayal from the heart i hope you like it bye now.**

* * *

hey Ash why did Brock get hurt do you know asked Paul.

well it's was a GRAMPS ship but how they knew where to strike i don't know answered Red.

huh well what now asked Paul.

we all got to look behind are back now,by the way how is he asked Red.

oh he's ok i guess he's got some major burn's and some scar's on his chest but he is ok the doctor's are surprised he's as good from that blast said Paul.

hmph are people seeing him asked Red.

oh yeah people can go see him answered Paul.

ok said Red.

what you want to see him asked Paul.

*sigh* yeah answered Red.

huh well let's go see him said Paul.

r-really said Red.

yeah why not said Paul.

i don't know well let's go i guess said Red.

alright said Paul.

* * *

at the hospital

* * *

hey guy's said Paul.

oh hey Paul, huh Red what are you doing here asked May.

yeah why are you here asked Makoto he seemed angry.

uh um huh oh uh rambled Red.

he what's to see Brock said Paul.

huh is that true asked Makoto.

y-yeah it is im just checking on him what's wrong with that asked Red.

i guess nothing said misty.

well where is he asked Red.

um in room 64 said Gary.

hey yeah what Gary and I to go with you asked Paul.

uh sure said Red.

ok i'll be back said Gary.

so why do you what to see Brock asked Gary.

to be a friend answered Red.

a friend said Paul.

yeah oh here we are said Red looking at the number of the door.

well let's go said Paul.

right said Red.

oh hey Paul,Gary said a weak Brock.

oh who's that asked Brock.

um it's me um Red said Red.

oh hey Red said Brock.

hey can you see asked Red.

yeah duh i saw you said Brock.

i guess that's true said Red.

hey Brock i guess if your hurt like this i was not a very good friend huh said Red as he took his hood off.

*gasp* A-Ash asked Brock.

yep it's me Ash im sorry for being a bad friend said Red.

no your not a bad friend your here right said Brock.

*gasp* right i am here but i was not here for you all the time said Red.

who care's i don't said Brock.

huh hmph your to nice Brocko said Red.

i try, hey Ash do you now who did this asked Brock.

i just might but hear me out i think that Makoto's behind it i know you probably think im insane but *sigh* said Red.

yeah maybe said Paul.

huh said Red.

we never really trusted Makoto to much i feel like when he show's up some one get's hurt we not may said Paul.

yeah May's never been hurt by rainbow rocket before said Gary.

so you guy are trusting me asked Red.

of course your are best friend im going to trust you more then Makoto aki said Brock.

well thank's i needed that said Red.

of course, well what now said Gary.

hmph we should get out oh here if Makoto is are enemy then he's going to most likely target all my true friend's said Red.

but i didn't know that you were ash yet said Brock.

well i did talk about you he might have been eavesdropping on us said Red.

hmph i guess that's true wait what about the other's asked Gary.

they all can't be helped they trust makoto to much now and yes Paul even Dawn said Red.

*sigh* i guess that's true said Paul.

so what do you what to do Ash asked Gary.

we have to stop rainbow rocket of course but that's not the hard part i have know where they are anymore said Red.

wait anymore asked Brock.

*sigh* yeah i was apart of rainbow rocket for a little bit there said Red.

* * *

1 year ago

* * *

oh hello Ash said giovanni.

hey said Ash.

so how was the mission asked giovanni.

fine said Ash.

hey what's wrong you know you can tell me i am your dad so go on talk to me said Giovanni.

*sigh* it nothing sorry to worry you said Ash.

ok oh by the way i have a mission for you said Giovanni.

huh what is it asked Ash.

i need you to find this sword said Giovanni with a picture in his hand.

what is this asked Ash as he looked a the picture of said sword.

it is the second half of the aura blade said Giovanni.

ok and you what me to fetch it for you right said Ash.

yes then i will have both half's of the aura blade the blade that sealed away blade will be mine said Giovanni.

hmph we will see about that said Ash as he walk away to do his mission.

* * *

so this is the second half of the aura said Ash running away from gunmen shooting at him.

hmph so with this blade i can dodge any attack huh said Ash as he was in fact was dodging every attack and bullet that was coming at him.

now to return Giovanni said Ash as he warped away to rainbow rocket headquarters.

huh i like that said Ash.

hey Giovanni i got it said Ash.

oh good now w-but he was cut off by Ash putting the blade to Giovanni's neck.

why are you doing this Ash i love you im your father said Giovanni.

no you don't love me and you are not my dad everything you told me was a lie said Ash.

*sigh* sighed Giovanni.

now give me the other half of the aura blade said Ash.

no you give me my half NOW said Giovanni as he pushed Ash back.

so you what to fight ok let's fight said Ash getting ready.

hmph ahhhhh said Giovanni running at Ash.

*sigh* sighed Ash.

the sword's collided and ash won the encounter.

the fight when't on for 10 min's and Ash won but his blade did get a scar.

you done asked Ash.

yeah said Giovanni.

good i'll be taking that said Ash as he tried to grab the sword but guard's came and Ash ran away with his half of the sword in hand.

* * *

back in the present

* * *

wow so Giovanni is your dad said Brock.

no he's not he lied and said he was my real dad is a man named red that's how i got the name red said Red.

oh ok i get it said Brock.

so why we're you trying to get both half's of the aura blade asked Paul.

because if he got both half he could destroy this world said Red.

wow really said Gary.

yep i know scary huh said Red.

yeah so that why your trying to take down rainbow rocket huh said Paul.

yup that's why said Red.

ok how can we help said Gary.

what said Red.

yeah how can we help you said Paul.

yeah i what to help said Brock.

thank's guy's i'll let you know if i need any help ok said Red.

ok said everyone.

* * *

**that's the end of chapter 5 i hoped you liked it btw i made a halloween story go check it out if you care well bye friend's**


	6. are those mercenary's

**hello friend's of fanfiction im back with a chapter of ****betrayal from the heart chapter 6 wow going very fast im really love writing this story (duh because then's been like 2 chapter out in the span of a month)**** well enjoy bye now.**

**disclaimer i don't own pokemon (of course)**

* * *

AND THE WINNER IS GARY OAK yelled the Ref as Gary beat James east.

*sigh* that was easy said Gary as he returned his blastoise and walked away.

good job Gary said Makoto.

yeah thank's said Gary.

ring ring when't Gary's phone.

he checked it and it was from Ash.

it said come meet me in are room and Gary said ok coming.

* * *

in the boy's room

* * *

so Ash what is it asked Gary.

well good job on the match and have you seen Paul i haven't seen him all day said Red.

huh no i haven't said Gary.

oh ok *sigh* where is he said Red.

* * *

with Paul

* * *

hey Dawn you looking hot like alway's said Paul as he was talking to a wall.

yeah i know i love you too said Paul as he started kissing the wall.

um should i leave you and "Dawn" alone said May.

huh MAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE yelled Paul.

um looking for you we haven't seen you all day and this is what you where doing huh said May.

s-shut up *sigh* said Paul.

Paul why not just ask her out huh asked May.

because uh i don't know said Paul.

yeah so why not ask her out said May.

what if she doesn't like me like that and also what if i fuck it up said Paul.

here how bout we practice ok i'll be Dawn you be you ok said May.

alright here i go said Paul.

hey D-dawn will you go out with m-me said Paul.

*sigh* don't stutter Paul said May.

ok i'll try again said Paul.

so Dawn do you what to go out with me asked Paul.

oh Paul yes said May impersonating Dawn.

really so where do you what to go said Paul.

no you have to know that already Paul said May.

*sigh* sighed Paul.

* * *

tonight

* * *

huh oh there you are Paul where we're you asked Red.

oh you know taking a breather said Paul.

oh a breather that lasted all day huh said Gary.

uh yeah said Paul.

ok said Red.

so do you guy's know where Dawn is asked Paul.

uh no said Red with a how would i know face.

ok thank's any way said Paul walking away.

um soooo what now asked Gary.

*sigh* i don't know said Red.

* * *

with dawn and Paul

* * *

hey Dawn said Paul.

huh oh hey Paul said Dawn.

so Dawn can we talk said Paul.

uh sure what's up asked Dawn.

*sigh* Dawn will you go out with me said Paul.

*gasp* really yes of course said Dawn as she hugged Paul.

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED yelled Red as he was looking at Paul asking Dawn out.

huh red Gary what are you two doing asked May.

um i don't know said Gary.

really said May.

yeah we don't know said Red as he gave Gary a fist bump.

ok said May.

so where are we going asked Dawn.

a concert said Paul as he pulled out two ticket's.

wait are those are ticket's said Red.

what damn it Paul said Gary.

your ticket's asked May.

*sigh* yeah Gary Paul and I we're going to go to said concert as friend's said Red.

huh what are you to gay asked May.

im not Gay said Red.

oh ok it fine if you are bu- said May but she got cut off

im not gay said Red.

ok said May.

so Red what are we going to do now asked Gary.

well first we are going to kick the shit out of Paul and after that um *sigh* i don't know said Red.

hey if you guy really what to go to that concert then i can give you ticket's said May.

huh really said Gary.

yep i got two extra said May.

wow thank's said Gary.

um yeah thank's said Red.

no problem said May.

* * *

the next day at the concert

* * *

hey guy's said May.

huh said Red and Gary.

oh hey May said Gary.

hi Gary hi Red said May.

what are we friend's now or something said Red.

well yeah said May.

sorry i don't do friend's said Red.

but you have Gary and Paul so yeah you do have friend's said May.

*sigh* sighed Red.

hey Gary where's Dawn and Paul asked May.

where we we're going to be front row said Red with im going to kill he on his face.

oh ok said May looking down on Dawn and Paul.

hey what are you doing here with us by the way asked Red.

oh i sit here said May.

oh alright then said Red.

oh it's starting said Gary.

oh by the way who is this asked Red.

oh Ariana Grande said May.

oh god spare me said Red.

wait i thought we got ticket's for the goo goo doll's said Gary.

well i guess not said Red.

oh fuck said Gary as she started to sing a shit song.

* * *

one hour later

* * *

oh my head is dying said Red.

yeah me too said Gary.

but then a big blast happened.

fuck that sound's like a hyper beam said Red.

yeah said Gary as everyone was running away.

hey ash come on we got to get out of here said Gary.

i don't run away said Red.

ASH no your right why run away from your problem's when you can face them said Gary.

right let's go said Red as he run into battle.

*sigh* im coming oh and your coming to said Gary as he grabed Paul's arm as he was trying to run away.

huh why me said Paul.

hey yea big bastard you know this is private property so get the fuck out of here yelled Red.

garchomp said the garchomp.

yeah you run away now said Red.

but then a hyper beam was shoot at Red.

ASH yelled Gary.

hmph not bad said Red with some cut's on him.

*sigh* he's alright said Gary.

so who's your master huh asked Red.

that would be me said a new voice.

well show your face said Red.

fine said a white girl with black hair and green eye's and had a black uniform and a gun and dagger and her hip's.

oh hey Danny said Red.

what's up ash asked Danny.

oh you know said Red.

im going to kill you said Red as he some how got behind her with his sword on her neck.

yeah you can try said Danny as she punched Red in the face.

ow that hurt your strong Danny said Red.

let's go ash so i can kill you said Danny.

ok i was bout to say that to said Red.

hmph ok let us start said Danny as she shoot at Red.

well ok said Red as he blocked the bullet's with his sword.

wow rainbow rocket is very violent said Gary.

nah it;s just the writer said Paul.

oh WAIT DID YOU JUST BRAKE THE 4TH WALL yelled Gary.

uh maybe said Paul.

*sigh* oh where did they go asked Gary.

oh i don't know answered Paul.

hmph you got a lot better then last time Danny said Red.

yeah you too you train asked Danny.

yeah you asked Red.

yeah a fuck ton of training said Danny.

hmph let's end this ok said Red.

yeah said Danny.

ahhhhhh yelled Both Red and Danny.

*gasp* fuck said one person.

it was Danny.

sorry nothing personal said Red as Danny was spiting up blood.

i know i forgive you said Danny.

* * *

**well that all for chapter 6 i hope you liked it**** bye now.**


	7. why are helping me

**hello friend's of fanfiction im back with chapter 7 of**** betrayal from the heart**** bye now friend's this is the day after chapter 6 btw.**

**disclaimer i don't own pokemon (sigh)**

* * *

with Red,Brock,Gary and Paul

* * *

so Brock how you feeling asked Paul.

fine thank's answered Brock.

hey Ash what's wrong asked Paul.

no response.

hey you alright asked Gary.

huh oh yeah i cool said Red.

ok you just seem different ever seen's yesterday said Gary.

nah i'm ok just thinking said Red.

oh ok you can tell all of us if there's a problem ok said Gary.

yeah i know thank's. now im going to leave see you guy's later said Red.

ok bye said everyone.

you think there's a problem said Gary.

yeah but let's not push are self's on to him said Brock.

yeah your right said Gary.

* * *

with makoto at ?

* * *

im here you asked for me asked Makoto on his knee.

yes i need you to brake off your relationship with that May maple said ?.

*gasp* why asked Makoto.

because your to open with her and you could slip and tell her your true identity and we can't let that happen said ?.

*sigh* fine i'll do it when i get back ok said Makoto.

yes good now go said ?.

yes sir said Makoto as he was leaving.

* * *

4 hour's later with the whole girl group in there room

* * *

hey May how did you and Makoto start dating asked Dawn.

oh we meet at a contest and then we talk and really liked him and then i asked him out and he said yes and then we started dating nothing to special said May.

oh ok that's still cute thou said Misty.

yeah said every girl.

and then there was a knock on the door.

yes said Dawn.

uh it's me makoto ummmm can May please talk with me asked Makoto

of course here she coming said Dawn.

good luck May said misty.

thank's said May.

* * *

with just makoto and May by the lake

* * *

so what's up makoto asked May.

*sigh* May i'm sorry said Makoto.

huh what do you mean makoto asked May.

May we need t-to b-brake up said Makoto.

w-what said May.

im so sorry said Makoto as he ran away crying.

w-what just happened said May falling to her knee's crying.

* * *

with Red 1 hour earlier at the same lake

* * *

*sigh* what's wrong with me i just had to kill someone why am i so god damn sad said Red as he punched the ground.

alright im going to brake her right here said Makoto.

huh brake her said Red trying to get closer with out getting spotted.

i have to do this i have to said Makoto crying like a baby.

have to do what said Red to himself.

i have to brake her heart i have to brake my baby's heart said Makoto still crying.

his baby wait May said red.

*sigh* ok here i go this is just business it's nothing personal said Makoto running away to fetch May.

huh what the hell said Red.

i should stay a little longer said Red.

* * *

the next day with everyone

* * *

Makoto did what asked Max.

yeah he broke up with me said May.

that bastard yelled Paul.

wow what a dick said Dawn.

huh is that him now said Gary pointing at a red coat and blue haired man.

yeah that's him said Paul.

and then Max started running at him.

you bastard what the hell did you do to that girl yelled Max.

damn he's pissed said Gary.

well yeah his sister just got hurt said Paul.

come on let's get closer said Dawn.

your a big dick head yelled Max...but makoto did nothing but stand there and take it.

what's up with makoto asked Gary.

who care's said Paul.

hmph you just going to stand there hahahahaha are you "sad" said Max in a mocking tone.

here i'll give you some thing to cry about said Max as he when't in for a punch...but it didn't hit makoto it hit...RED.

huh Red what the hell are you doing asked Max.

... Red did not respond.

what are you just going to stand there too asked Max.

hahahahahahhaha laughed Red.

w-what asked Max.

hmph you guy's never change huh pfff whatever said Red under his breath so no one heard him.

if you guy's what to hit makoto your going to have to hit me first said Red no this is not Red this is Ash well what's left of Ash.

what is he doing asked Paul.

doing what Ash does answered Gary.

yeah your right there is still some Ash in there said Paul.

what are you guy's doing yelled a running May.

oh makoto said May.

hmph see what your doing makoto and what your protecting Red said Max.

yeah i do i'm protecting a innocent Man said Ash.

no stop Ash i don't what to be protected just let them said Makoto in a sad voice.

*sigh* Makoto hmph let's go said Ash.

ok said Makoto.

hey where are you two going asked Max about to run after them.

no let them go said Paul.

grrrrr *sigh* fine said Max.

* * *

with Makoto and Ash

* * *

whey did you help Ash asked Makoto.

i don't really know answered Ash.

oh well thank's anyway said Makoto.

yeah no problem said Ash.

Ash you know don't you asked Makoto.

know what asked Ash.

why i broke up with May answered Makoto.

yeah i do said Ash.

then why the hell did you help me asked Makoto.

like i said i don't know pfff what's wrong with me answered Ash.

well thank's but you do know what's going to happen don't you asked Makoto.

yeah well stay out of trouble see yea Makoto said Ash as he walking away.

yeah later said Makoto trying to think about something.

damn it why said Makoto.

* * *

**well that's the end of chapter seven of betrayal from the heart i hoped you liked it****. p.s i know this was a short one**


	8. What the fuck

**hello friend's of fanfiction i'm back with chapter 8 of betrayal from the heart now im am working on some special's like the Christmas one and a new year's one but i just really wanted to write about betrayal from the heart so enjoy friend's. p.s this take's place a day after chapter 7. pp.s read my new fanfiction i will show you the truth.**

**disclaimer i don't own pokemon or any thing i reference.**

* * *

at the tournament with red Paul and Gary

* * *

hey Ash said Paul.

oh hey Paul what's up replayed Red.

oh nothing i'm just wondering about why you protected makoto back there asked Paul.

because he did nothing wrong answered Red.

but he broke May's heart for no reason don't you think max could have at least hit him once said Paul.

no he had a reason replayed Red.

what was his reason then asked Paul.

*sigh* you wouldn't get it answered Red.

*sigh* fine just know i still trust you we all do said Paul.

thank's said Red.

hey guy's said Gary.

oh hey Gary said Red.

so Ash about said Gary but got cut of by Paul saying that he already asked about makoto.

oh well speaking about makoto have you seen him asked Gary.

no maybe he's not coming answered Paul.

no he's coming i know it said Red with a i know it face.

OK i guess we will see huh said Paul.

well well Ash good to see you again said a new voice.

huh said Red as he turned around to see a blue haired boy by the name of makoto aki.

of you made it good said Red as he turned back around.

oh come on no oh it's so good to see you Makoto i missed you said Makoto in a mocking tone.

what no and what with the new look asked Red.

oh this Ash is a new version of Makoto Aki said Makoto pointing at himself he now was wearing a pure black shirt and gray baggy pant's and head phone's around his neck.

OK then said Red dumbfounded.

looking good makoto and wait how do you know that ash is his real name asked Paul.

oh let's just say that you guy's know about his past and i know about his present said Makoto with a wink.

OK then said Gary.

hey what's up said Max but then he saw Makoto the asked why he was here.

because he can be snapped Red.

it's alright Red i got this said Makoto.

Max i'm sorry what i did was not best way of going though are problem it was just the only way at the time so im sorry and please tell your sister this too please it's the last thing i'm asking from you please Max please said Makoto practicality begging.

*sigh* fine but i'm never want to hear anything from you again said Max.

got it thank's said Makoto.

you know Ash you should tell them soon they would be very helpful especially that boy Max said Makoto.

what are getting at asked Red.

oh you know you better tell them or i'll just take them said Makoto with a smirk on his face.

pffff i'll never tell them and also they hate you said Red getting pissed.

oh i'll just make them forgive me im very good at that said Makoto.

yeah right said Red.

oh and May i can make her do what ever i want said Makoto with a big smile on his face.

shut up yelled Red.

hmph Ash you can't act like your heartless when your not said Makoto.

grrrrrr whatever. oh it's starting said Red as he was looking at the screen.

oh and one more thing Makoto no more blowing up people ok said Red.

ok i got i'll be a good boy buuuuuut i can't talk for the other's said Makoto.

hmph just don't do it said Red.

alright alright said Makoto with his hand's up in a defense way.

hmph i'm fighting Gary huh not bad said red with a smirk.

hey i hope you know i won't loss said Gary confidence in his voice.

haha we will see huh replayed Red.

hey Makoto who are you battling asked Paul.

i don't know some guy named Carlos Oliveira answered Makoto.

how bout you Paul asked Red.

some girl named Maya gray answered Paul.

w-what why is she here this is my job dammit thought Makoto.

hey Makoto you OK asked Red.

huh oh yeah i fine answered Makoto.

OK then well i'm going to leave said Red.

OK see yea said Paul.

yeah i got to leave too said Makoto.

OK see yea around said Gary.

* * *

with Makoto in a ally 1 hour after he left the group.

* * *

hey Maya what the hell are you doing here called out Makoto.

but no one replayed.

*sigh* i know your in that tree Maya now answer my question why are you here said Makoto.

hmph your sharp as always said a black haired girl in a gray jacket with a black shirt under said jacket and black pant's her outfit went well with her dark brown eye's.

yeah thank's now why are you here asked Makoto.

oh you know just on a mission answered Maya.

yeah i see that but this is my mission boss trusted me with this job why are you here once again asked Makoto.

well boss thought you might need some help replayed Maya.

*sigh* look Maya i got this so how bout you lose to Paul and go home said Makoto almost in a demanding voice.

oh you see i can't do that boss gave this mission so i have to pull through replayed Maya.

pfff whatever just don't get in my way said Makoto giving up.

why you think i'll see you being all buddy buddy with Ash ketchum you know are enemy said Maya with a smirk of her face.

shut up it's all for the mission said Makoto getting pissed off.

oh really hmph whatever see yea around said Maya walking away.

damn that bitch is really good a pissing people off said Makoto stomping off.

* * *

with Red in the wood's 1 hour after he left the group.

* * *

hmph i need to be careful around Makoto he know's to much said Red as he was walking in the wood's.

huh what this asked Red as he was looking at the ground.

hmmm it's look's like blood oh no is a pokemon hurt said Red going in too Ash mode.

so he followed the trail of blood expecting a pokemon but what he saw was not what he thought it was.

w-what the fuck.

* * *

**well that's the end of chapter 8 of ****betrayal from the heart i hoped you enjoyed and like i said i made a new story please check it out well see yea friend's**


	9. my mystery saver

**hey there friend's of fanfiction i'm back and it's not a special i'm finally done with those today we are doing a chapter of betrayal from the heart this is chapter nine hoo boy that's a lot now don't worry my new story i will show you the truth i coming next and for all the broken king of aura fan's (if there are any) i have put it on hold i just don't know what to do anymore but do not worry i will get back to it one day so it's not canceled,now i have talked to much you guy's came for a story right well enjoy friend's.**

**disclaimer:i don't own Pokemon or anything i reference (duh)**

* * *

previously on betrayal from the heart

* * *

hmph i need to be careful around Makoto he know's to much said Red as he was walking in the wood's.

huh what this asked Red as he was looking at the ground.

hmm it's look's like blood oh no is a Pokemon hurt said Red going in too Ash mode.

so he followed the trail of blood expecting a Pokemon but what he saw was not what he thought it was.

w-what the fuck.

* * *

still with Ash

* * *

w-what the hell said Ash looking at the blood on the tree.

and then you saw the person it was

...

MAY!

M-May stuttered Ash.

HEY ARE ALRIGHT yelled Ash.

agh who are you whispered May.

it's me A-Red answered Ash.

Red? oh your that guy that hang's out with Paul and Gary said May.

yeah that's me,but what happened to you said Ash.

i don't know one second i was taking a walk and then i got hit by something and i guess i got knocked out because i don't remember anything else replayed May.

huh well OK,here lean on my shoulder and i'll take you to the hospital said Ash as he gestured to his shoulder.

OK thank's your nicer then you look huh said May.

huh W-what said Ash blushing.

oh nothing heheheh laughed May.

hmph whatever said Red.

* * *

at the hospital

* * *

well how i she asked Ash.

she's pretty bad,some of her rib's are broken,and her left arm is also broken,and her left leg is not broken but is damaged replayed the doctor.

*sigh* well thank's said Ash.

it's my pleasure said the doctor walking away.

HEY RED yelled Paul.

oh boy there here said Red.

hey thank's for telling us now where is she said Dawn.

she in that room right there said Red pointing at a room with a sign that said 2-B.

thank's come on guy's said Misty.

yeah whatever it was not a problem said Red.

hey Ash can we talk outside said Makoto but he was hiding his face.

um sure said Red.

* * *

outside with Red and Makoto.

* * *

so what's up with May asked Makoto.

why not go in there and see for yourself said Red.

because they already don't like me and if i just show up uninvited to her hospital room they will hate me more replayed Makoto.

*sigh* i guess your right,well the doctor said that she broke her ribs,left arm and just damaged her left leg replayed Red.

hmm i see *sigh* hey thank's for saving her said Makoto.

yeah don't think anything of it OK said Red.

yeah yeah whatever big bad Red,see yea around said Makoto walking off.

yeah see yea said Ash.

* * *

with Makoto and Maya in a ally

* * *

hey i need to talk to you called out Makoto.

yes what is it said Maya jumping down from a roof.

have you seen this girl asked Makoto showing a picture of May.

huh oh yeah,why replayed Maya.

because this girl just got hurt said Makoto.

yeah i was the one to do that to her,oh and wait she's not dead replayed Maya.

your the one who did this said Makoto.

yeah why asked Maya.

THIS GIRL IS MAY MAPLE exclaimed Makoto.

wait May,hmph no wonder boss ordered me to take her out said Maya.

THE BOSS ORDERED THIS yelled Makoto.

well yeah,and speaking of the boss didn't he tell you to get away from her replayed Maya.

agh y-yeah said Makoto.

they your deifying his order's said replayed Maya.

agh NO NEVER yelled Makoto.

they take this as a final warning don't go anywhere near her OK said Maya.

*sigh* dammit,fine see yea said Makoto as he walked away.

hmph goodbye said Maya.

* * *

with Red and Makoto the next day.

* * *

so Makoto why did you call me here asked Red.

because i got something to tell you answered Makoto.

huh what asked Ash.

you remember that May got hurt yesterday right replayed Makoto.

yeah so said Ash.

*sigh* well you see i'm not supposed to tell anyone but there is another rainbow rocket member here,her name is Maya gray said Makoto.

Maya gray wait that's who Paul was going to battle in the tournament said Ash.

yeah well you see she was the one that hurt May and it's kind of my fault said Makoto.

i see so it was her,and wait how was this your fault replayed Ash.

because my boss think's of May as a enemy,to him she is getting in my way,but that's not how i see it replayed Makoto.

hmm i see,hey Makoto something's been bothering me said Ash.

and that is asked Makoto.

why are you telling me this replayed Ash.

because Ash your my friend,well i got to go see yea replayed Makoto as he walked off.

my friend huh,dammit why am i smiling asked Ash to himself.

* * *

in May's hospital room

* * *

*sigh* why did this happen said May asking herself.

and that guy huh

knock knock

oh come in said May.

yo said Red.

huh oh it's my saver said May.

yeah yeah,so how are you feeling asked Red.

a little better answered May.

well that's good do you have any questions replayed Red.

yeah but not about how i got hurt or anything it's a question for you replayed May.

huh for me,OK whatever what is it replayed Red.

who exactly are you asked May.


End file.
